Her Name Is Aelita
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: The first part of a series of stories. Odd and Aelita are friends long before Lyoko is known to either of them. The day they meet turns out to be a day Odd never wants to forget, but will he? All Four parts up!


**Her Name Is Aelita**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or it's characters. I do, however, take credit for the pre-school teacher and Luffa.**

**Notes: I know technically Odd lives in Holland and they all met at Kadic, I will get around to explaining how it all works out with the series in a different fan-fiction. I realize that nobody knows the order in which Odd's sisters are aged. I guessed just for this fan-fiction. It's in pre-school so no pairings. I do not know Odd's parents names, I could not find them anywhere, and I made one up based on things I knew. I also made up Luffa, just for fun.**

**Warnings: Some spoilers for anything after season 1. Odd's sisters mentioned and one major spoiler for episodes 94 and 95 about Franz. I think that's all.**

"See ya later baby brother!" Adele called as she left the building for her first day of third grade.

"Bye!" Odd called as he hurried over to the box full of blocks. He pulled out a pile of blocks and began to stack them. He picked up a small plastic figure of a panda.

"What was that doing in there?" He wondered aloud.

"There are a bunch of animals in that box." a girl's soft voice replied.

Odd looked up to see a small pink haired girl in a pink dress and boots. "Really?" He asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, but you have to find them quick, or the other kids will take them all." She replied.

"Oh," He answered, "Wanna help me look?"

"Ok!" She answered enthusiastically, "I'm Aelita by the way."

"Aelita," He echoed, "That's a pretty weird name!"

"What about you huh?" She replied, "You're name Baby Brother?"

"No!" He retorted, "My sisters all call me that, but my real name is Odd."

"How many sisters do you have?" Aelita asked, pulling a penguin from the box.

"Five," He replied simply, "You?" pulling a lion cub out of the box.

"I have no siblings." She answered sadly, "That one's my favorite." She pointed to the lion cub in Odd's hand.

"Story-time you two." Their teacher said softly, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

Odd glanced at Aelita. "Come on," She said, "We'd better go otherwise we might not get to have fun later." She said, pointing to a door that Odd hadn't noticed when he came in. He had thought that the room had seemed small compared to the size of the building, but he figured it was like his sister's school, with more classrooms.

"What's in there?" He whispered.

"You'll find out after lunch." She replied sneakily.

After the story the children were dismissed to clean up whatever playthings they had gotten out before the story.

"We can play with them tomorrow." Aelita reassured Odd who looked forlornly at the small stack in which he had succeeded in making.

"Ok." He agreed, throwing the blocks back in the box. Aelita lined up the animals they had found along the windowsill.

"So we can find them tomorrow." She explained when he looked at her questioningly.

"Lunchtime!" The teacher announced.

"Where do we go?" Odd whispered to Aelita.

"Your lunch should be in your cubby." She explained, "We bring our own."

This scared Odd, his stomach growled and he knew that he had not brought a lunch.

"Your cubby is here Odd." The teacher said, pointing at a white bucket in one of the square holes in the wall. He ran eagerly towards it and pulled it out, standing on tiptoe to peer inside. In the bucket he saw a purple shirt and pants, as well as a brown paper bag that had 'ODD' written across the top in big purple letters.

He noticed Aelita pulling down the bucket beside his own, and pulling out a plastic pink lunchbox.

He pulled out his paper bag, "Want to sit with me?" He asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." Aelita replied, "I normally sit over there." She pointed to a small round table that was empty.

"Who sits with you?" He asked.

"Nobody, everyone else has other friends." Aelita said, her green eyes moving towards the floor.

"I'll sit with you! I will be your friend!" Odd said happily, giving her a big smile.

They ate lunch quietly, and Aelita returned her lunchbox to her cubby.

"Everybody finished?" the teacher asked.

"Yea!" everyone yelled excitedly.

"Then here we go!" She replied in a voice that excited the children.

"Where are we going?" Odd asked.

"You'll see it's fun!" Aelita responded, running towards the door that had been closed earlier, but was now wide open with a stream of kids running through. Odd followed Aelita and soon came into a room full of gymnastics equipment.

"Follow me." Aelita whispered excitedly, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards what appeared to be an unfinished floor. Aelita tripped, falling into what really was a foam pit, dragging Odd after her.

"Aelita!" Odd giggled, "What was that for?"

"I tripped over something." She retorted, "I meant to drag you in anyway though!"

"Hey, looks like Pinky here has a new friend!" laughed a girl who had black hair and was wearing dark red jeans and a light pink T-shirt.

"Wouldn't be talking about pink if I were you!" Odd shot angrily, he didn't like this girl.

"Oh, It speaks, I'm terrified." The other girl said mockingly.

"Leave him alone!" Aelita said, "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh, he then?" the girl replied, she took a breath to say more when the teacher came up behind her.

"I think that's quite enough Elizabeth." She said sternly, taking Elizabeth by the shoulder and leading her back into the classroom.

"Elizabeth huh?" Odd asked once she had disappeared.

"Yea," Aelita explained, "She thinks she's so much better than us because her father is the principal of the Junior High."

"Why doesn't she torture the other kids then?" Odd asked.

"Because she thinks I'm the only competition," Aelita answered, "You see, my father works at the Junior High also. He's a science teacher."

"I don't like her." Odd said.

"Neither do I." Aelita agreed.

"Alright children, time to go home." The teacher smiled.

Odd and Aelita stood with Elizabeth outside the pre-school building.

A car pulled up and took Elizabeth away.

"My dad should be here soon." Aelita mumbled, it was early September, but already beginning to get cold.

"I bet one of my sisters held my mom up." Odd said grudgingly, "What about your mom?" He asked innocently.

"She's probably at home." Aelita answered, "She's been sick and Daddy doesn't want her to go anywhere."

"Oh," Odd said, understandingly, "My dad is away at war." He replied, "He works in the military and Mom gets upset a lot so my sisters make sure I have enough food."

Two cars pulled up, out of one, stepped a man with a gray mustache and white lab coat. Out of the other stepped a woman with reddish-pink hair tied up with a pink scarf and a dark, reddish-pink dress.

"Daddy!" Aelita called, running up to the man with the gray mustache. "I made a friend today!" She announced gleefully as her father scooped her up in his arms.

"That's wonderful." He replied, "What's your friends name?"

"His name is Odd." Aelita said happily, pointing over at her purple-clad friend, "He has five sisters and his favorite color is purple."

"I can see that." Her father laughed.

"Hi," Odd's mom said, turning to Aelita's father. "I'm Odd's mother, Andrea."

"Hello Andrea, I'm Aelita's father, Franz." Franz replied.

Odd stood by his mother's side, listening to the adults talking.

"Hey Shortie! Have a good day?" Pauline called.

"I bet it was better than yours!" He shot back.

"Which one's that?" Aelita asked him, wriggling free of her father's grip.

"Come on, It's easier this way." Odd whispered, pulling her towards his car. "This is Adele, Pauline, Elizabeth, Louise, and Marie." Odd said, pointing to each one in turn.

"Odd, Who's that?" Adele asked, raising her eyebrows.

"This is Aelita." He responded, seeing her overwhelmed expression.

"Let's get outta here before they think of some way to tease us." He whispered to Aelita, jumping back out of the car.

"Come on Aelita. Your mother will worry about us." Franz called to his daughter.

"Bye Odd, See you tomorrow." She called, running towards her father.

"Have a good day Odd?" Andrea asked her son as he clambered into his car seat.

"Yea! I can't wait to get home and tell Luffa all about it!" He replied happily.

"Oh, Odd." Andrea said, as she turned the key in the ignition, "I have some bad news about that."

"About Luffa?" He asked, worry gripping his heart, Luffa had spent the night at the Vet a few weeks ago because of some problem Odd knew nothing about, and he dreaded not having Luffa there that night.

"Yes, You know how Luffa was getting old?" She said patiently, as the car begins to roll forward.

"Yea, But you said Luffa would be ok. He's tough!" Odd exclaimed.

"Well, Luffa got really sick this morning so I took him to the Vet." Andrea continued, Marie and Louise sniffled behind him.

"What did they say? How long does he have to stay this time?" Odd asked, his worry becoming a lump in his throat.

"They said that Luffa was very old and that they couldn't do anything to help him." Andrea said sadly.

"How long does he have to stay?" Odd asked insistently, the lump in his throat hardening and his heart aching.

"Odd, Luffa's not coming back." Andrea said patiently, sadness creeping into her voice.

"What do you mean not coming back?" Odd asked, he heard his sisters crying quietly behind him and he felt tears prick his eyes.

"They put Luffa to sleep so he wouldn't hurt anymore Odd, and he's not going to wake up." Andrea's voice wavered.

"He has to wake up!" Odd cried, "I always wake up so why wouldn't he?"

Andrea parked the car and came back to help Odd out of his car seat. As she set him on the ground she said, "Odd, Luffa's dead now. He's never going to come back. But his spirit will always be here." She said, pointing at Odd's chest.

"How?" Odd cried, tears beginning to run down his face, "How can he possibly be here if I can't see him?"

"Odd," Andrea started patiently.

Without waiting to hear what his mother had to say Odd ran into the house, flinging open his bedroom door he collapsed on his bed and wept. Wept for his best friend, the one who he told everything, the only one who knew his secrets, and the one who had been there no matter what.

"Odd," Andrea's voice came from his doorway.

Odd shook his head roughly, his face buried in his pillow. He didn't want his mother to see him crying.

"It's ok to be upset." She said, he felt her sit down on his bed.

"I need him back Mom." He said, his voice muffled by his pillow. "Bring Luffa home."

"I can't do that Sweetie." She replied comfortingly, "But you can keep some of his ashes."

Odd shook his head sadly, "I want him back. I want Luffa."

"We can get another dog when your dad gets back." Andrea offered her hurting son.

"When will that be? You said yourself he might never come back!" Odd shot, facing her. "Leave me alone." He cried, burying his face in his pillow once more.

"Ok Odd," She replied, "Dinner's ready whenever you want it."

"Not hungry." He mumbled as she closed the door softly behind her.

Odd sat up and glared sadly around the room. He heard the slight jingling of Luffa's tags. "Luffa?" He questioned the air, looking around frantically. All he saw was Luffa's small red collar looped around his bedpost.

"He's really gone." Odd said sadly, his voice quavering as he took the collar in his hands. "I made a friend today Luffa." Odd whispered, "I know you would have liked her, she likes animals." Smiling sadly as tears ran down his face he whispered, "Her name is Aelita."


End file.
